Exemplo
Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark ou Indiana Jones e os Salteadores da Arca Perdida Raiders of the Lost Ark (br: Os caçadores da arca perdida / pt: Os salteadores da arca perdida), é um filme estadunidense de 1981, do gênero aventura, dirigido por Steven Spielberg e baseado em história de George Lucas. Índice esconder 1 Sinopse 2 Elenco 3 Principais prêmios e indicações 4 Curiosidades 5 Ligações externas editar Sinopse Em 1936, o arqueólogo Indiana Jones é contratado para encontrar a Arca da Aliança que, segundo as escrituras, conteria Os Dez Mandamentos que Moisés trouxe do Monte Sinai. Mas como a lenda diz que o exército que a possuir será invencível, Indiana Jones terá como adversário na busca pela arca perdida o exército nazista, em missão a mando próprio do Adolf Hitler. editar Elenco Harrison Ford .... Indiana Jones Karen Allen .... Marion Ravenwood Paul Freeman .... Rene Belloq Ronald Lacey .... Toht John Rhys-Davies .... Sallah Alfred Molina .... Sapito Harrison Ford, o intérprete de Indiana Jones.Denholm Elliott .... Marcus Brody Wolf Kahler .... Dietrich Don Fellows .... Coronel Musgrove William Hootkins .... Major Eaton Fred Sorenson .... Jock Anthony Higgins editar Principais prêmios e indicações Oscar 1982 (EUA) Vencedor de cinco prêmios, nas categorias de melhores efeitos especiais, melhores efeitos sonoros, melhor som, melhor edição e melhor direção de arte. Indicado em mais quatro categorias: melhor filme, melhor diretor, melhor trilha sonora e melhor fotografia. Globo de Ouro 1982 (EUA) Recebeu uma indicação na categoria de melhor diretor - cinema. BAFTA 1982 (Reino Unido) Vencedor na categoria de nelhor direção de arte. Recebeu também indicação nas categorias de melhor fotografia, melhor edição, melhor filme, melhor som, melhor ator coadjuvante (Denholm Elliott). Prêmio César 1982 (França) Indicado na categoria de melhor filme estrangeiro. Grammy 1982 (EUA) Vencedor na categoria de melhor álbum de trilha sonora - cinema. Prêmio Eddie 1982 (American Cinema Editors, EUA): Vencedor na categoria de melhor edição. Prêmio Saturno 1982 (Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, EUA) Vencedor nas categoris de melhor ator (Harrison Ford), melhor atriz (Karen Allen), melhor diretor, melhor filme - fantasia, melhor música, melhores efeitos especiais e melhor roteiro. Indicado nas categorias de melhor figurino e melhor ator coadjuvante (Paul Freeman). A Wikipédia possui o Portal de cinema } } } } editar Curiosidades Os caçadores da arca perdida iniciou uma série, seguida por Indiana Jones e o templo da perdição (1984), Indiana Jones e a última cruzada (1989) e o vindouro Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) e os jogo de videogame Indiana Jones e a Tumba do Imperador e a série de tv Crônicas do Jovem Indiana Jones e o livro Indiana Jones e os Sete Véus. O primeiro ator contatado para interpretar Indiana Jones foi Tom Selleck, que teve que recusar o papel devido ao seu trabalho na série de televisão estadunidense Magnum. O nome "Indiana" veio do nome do cachorro de George Lucas, um dos criadores da história de Os caçadores da arca perdida. O nome do personagem a princípio era Indiana Smith mas, por sugestão de Steven Spielberg, Lucas decidiu trocá-lo por um nome de mais impacto, resultando em "Indiana Jones". Nos hieróglifos encontrados por Indiana Jones no Poço das Almas, podem ser vistas inscrições com as imagens de R2-D2 e C-3PO, uma homenagem do diretor à série Star Wars. O personagem Marcus Brody, de Denholm Elliot, e Sallah, vivido por John-Rhys Davis, voltariam a aparecer em Indiana Jones e a última cruzada. Já Marion Ravenwood, vivida por Karen Allen, a namorada de Indiana Jones]em Os caçadores da arca perdida, volta em Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull como esposa de Indiana Jones. O pai de Marion Ravenwood, Abner Ravenwood, que teria morrido em Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida, foi "ressuscitado" em Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.